


Day 8: Wind

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Gen, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 8 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Day 8: Wind

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long today apparently I can’t come up with good ideas until night time. Oh well, I hope you all like it. It’s over 500 words again so yay

There was a rumor going around, whispers in the wind of something magical happening in Paris, me and Tim were sent in undercover or as undercover as two billionaires children could be. When we arrived our cover was that Tim was checking on the Paris branch and that I was looking into programs to promote once we got back too Gotham basically a bunch of office work. We hadn’t seen anything yet and we had already been there for 4 days we were ready to cross it off as a false rumor until a freak storm blew in.  
•••  
“Tiki its been way to quiet lately what do you think that monster is cooking up out there.”

“I don’t know Marinette but whatever it is it won’t be pretty I have a bad feeling about what ever’s to come,” but just as tikis reply left her mouth the wind had started to pick up, and blowing around right outside of Mari’s window was a car. 

“Tiki this isn’t a normal wind storm it has to be what Hawkmoth was planing, we need to go now. TIKI SPOTS ON” shouted Marinette as she jumps out on to her roof. 

•••

It takes a while but eventually the akuma is captured and the butterfly cleansed. 

“Tim did you see that or are you too tired, it looks like Diana was right and there really is some ancient magic at work out here.”

“Yeah Damian but it looks like Diana didn’t know the full extent of what is happening over here. I’m going to call bruce, you should go out and see if there were any casualties, and on your way back could you pick up some coffee Sarah from management said that there’s a really good caffe down the street so would you mind piking that up.”  
“Im heading out now I will go search for these casualties but don’t be surprised if you don’t get any of that coffee you asked for” came Damians Reply as he headed out of the office door. 

Damian spent about 2 hours looking for some sort of proof that what he had seen actually happened, but when he could find nothing he decided to head to that caffe Tim had told him about, if he couldn’t get any information out of them then he could at least get himself something to drink and possibly something for Drake. 

“Hi Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I be of service.” Came a cherry response as Damian made his way to the ordering table.

“Hello, yes can I get a triple expresso to go and a mocha to go”

“Sure is there anything else I can help you with” came the girls response. “

“Not unless you could tell me what that thing from two hours ago was.” 

“Oh, that it was an alumna attack as you don’t know about them I’m going to assume your not from Paris and are here on vacation, all I can say right now is that its a fairly common occurrence and that most everyone here is use to it. If you want to know more I’m due to get off in about an hour if your willing to wait” came the baristas response. 

“Sure I’ll meet you in an hour at the park, let me just get this coffee to my brother and I’ll see you at the park across the street in an hour, Marinette.”

Of course see you then” came Marinette’s response as she handed him his coffee and watched him walk out the front door. 

•••

Damian knew he had arrived early but with all of Drake’s teasing he couldn’t stay in the office any longer and made his way to the Park across from the bakery.  
It only took about 10 minutes till he saw Marinette leave the bakery and enter the park searching for him. He decided to not call out to her and just watch her look for him but right as she was about to glance his way the wind picked up and his heart dropped thinking oh no it’s happening again I better get here and the rest of these people inside. But in that same moment the wind stoped and all he saw was her spinning her way towards him as the wind lifted her skirt so that it could below in its breeze. 

“So Damian, Akuma’s shall we start.”she says as she stands hovering right above him. 

“Yes” comes his reply as he finally looks up and meets her Bluebell eyes.


End file.
